The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for controlling the decomposition of a solution using a catalyzing agent, and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus for controlling and enhancing a disinfection process by additive effect.
The present invention relates to an improved disinfection method and apparatus which utilizes, for example, hydrogen peroxide solution and a catalyzing agent to facilitate controlled decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide within a sealed reaction chamber containing an object to be disinfected, such as contact lenses, wherein the solution, the decomposition catalyzing agent, the resulting energy, and byproducts of decomposition are employed to control and enhance the disinfection process by additive effect.
While the method disclosed herein may be utilized, for example, to disinfect contact lenses, particularly soft contact lenses, the method may also be suitable to disinfect other types of items, for example larger items, such as non-sterile medical or dental appliances and the like, within a reaction chamber appropriately scaled to size. As such, while the present disclosure focuses on using the method (and associated apparatus) to disinfect contact lenses using hydrogen peroxide, it should be understood that the method can be used in other disinfecting applications.
Hydrogen peroxide is unstable and eventually decomposes (disproportionates) into water and oxygen over time. The decomposition occurs more quickly if the hydrogen peroxide is, for example, subjected to temperature extremes, exposed to ultraviolet light, or introduced to a catalyzing agent. The decomposition rate is also affected by its percentage of concentration, its pH, and the presence of impurities and stabilizers. The decomposition process is exothermic in nature and when a catalyzing agent has been introduced to the hydrogen peroxide, evolved thermal energy and oxygen can accelerate the process by several means that increase molecular contact opportunities with the catalyzing agent. The means include creation of thermally inspired convection, mechanical mixing resulting from the stirring effect of rising oxygen bubbles, as well as increased molecular motion which lowers the energy threshold for decomposition.
Hydrogen peroxide is a larger molecule than water with a specific gravity of 1.443 and a viscosity of 1.245 cP at 20 degrees Celsius, compared to water which has a viscosity of 1.003 cP at 20 degrees Celsius. Nevertheless, each is entirely miscible with the other, allowing a limitless variety of concentration levels to be tailored to suit various applications. Hydrogen peroxide solutions formulated for disinfection may contain surfactants, and are often pH-modified and chemically-stabilized in order to assure reasonable shelf life and potency at the time of use. Hydrogen peroxide formulated for disinfection of contact lenses, for example, is generally supplied at a concentration of no less than 3.0%, and may range up to 4.0% in order to assure that a minimum concentration of 3.0% is available for disinfection.
While more highly concentrated solutions would be more potent and effective against pathogens, the use of more highly concentrated solutions has generally not been pursued for contact lens care use. This is due to the strong oxidizing nature of hydrogen peroxide, and the damaging effects such higher concentrations could have upon accidental, full strength contact with sensitive ocular tissue.
Catalysts that facilitate decomposition of hydrogen peroxide include most of the transition metals, manganese dioxide, silver and the enzyme catalase. Quite commonly in connection with single step contact lens disinfection systems, platinum is introduced to the solution in the form of a surface coating on a polymeric support structure. Catalysts function by changing the energy pathway for a chemical reaction. FIG. 1 provides a graph which compares the energy associated with activating without a catalyst (line 10) to the energy associated with activating with a catalyst (line 12). As indicated, when introduced to hydrogen peroxide, a catalyst serves to lower the activation energy required to initiate decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide under ambient conditions in which it was otherwise stable.
The combination of solution temperature, exothermally-generated heat, thermally-inspired convection, mechanical stirring from evolving oxygen bubbles, dilution resulting from disproportionation, dissolved gas in the solution, and changes in ambient pressure has been found to impact the rate at which the catalyzed reaction progresses. In an open environment such as that provided by a typical commercially-available hydrogen peroxide disinfection cup system for contact lenses, for example the AO SEPT system (as shown in FIG. 2, with the overall system being identified with reference numeral 13) offered by Ciba Vision, contact lenses are introduced to 10 milliliters of the hydrogen peroxide solution essentially simultaneously with the catalyst, and evolved oxygen from the reaction is subsequently vented off through a hydrophobic membrane or one way valve (indicated with reference numeral 14 in FIG. 2) in the cap (indicated with reference numeral 15 in FIG. 2). As shown in FIG. 3, with this type of system, solution concentration resulting from the catalyzed reaction declines rather rapidly to about 0.1%, whereupon six to eight hours are required before the concentration of the solution bath has been reduced to a level that is safe for a disinfected lens to be inserted in the eye without risk of ocular irritation to the user.
Disinfection of contact lenses is regularly practiced by lens wearers in order to eliminate a variety of environmentally ubiquitous organisms known to be found on contaminated lenses. The organisms at issue include, but are not limited to, various pathogenic strains of Staphylococcus, Pseudomonas, E. Coli, Acanthamoeba, and the like. Acanthamoeba is an opportunistic pathogen associated with a potentially blinding infection of the cornea termed Acanthamoeba keratitis. Among the general population, contact lens wearers are believed to be most at risk to this organism, accounting for more than 95% of reported cases of the ocular infection. A particularly insidious organism, Acanthamoeba can transition from active trophozoite to a dormant, more resistant encysted stage when exposed to conditions of starvation, desiccation, and changes in pH and temperature. Once encysted, this organism's resistance to biocides results largely from the physical barrier of its cyst walls rather than as a consequence of metabolic dormancy. The major components of the cyst's walls are acid-resistant proteins and cellulose, with the outer wall, or exocyst, composed primarily of protein and the inner endocyst comprised of over 30% cellulose. Although remarkably resistant to chlorine-bearing disinfectants and even hydrochloric acid, encysted Acathamoeba is subject to destruction by exposure to hydrogen peroxide.
Under standard ambient conditions, the method by which hydrogen peroxide destroys pathogens is through oxidation resulting in denaturation of the organism's proteins. One option to deal with heavily contaminated lenses or resistant organisms, such as Acantamoeba, would be to start with a more highly concentrated solution, but there are undesirable user risks associated with that approach. Some of these risks have already been discussed hereinabove.
A more attractive option would be to slow the decomposition process in order to maintain a higher concentration of hydrogen peroxide for a longer period of time before finally reducing the concentration to an ocularly comfortable level. With such an approach, more heavily contaminated lenses could therefore be disinfected, and resistant organisms could be better dealt with using solutions that have commonly-accepted concentrations. Unfortunately, present day disinfection systems are limited by the reaction rate necessary to obtain irritation-free disinfected lenses at the end of a reasonable 6 to 8 hour overnight wait period. This results from a balance that has historically been struck between the volume of peroxide solution, a safe and practical starting concentration level for the peroxide, and the size of catalyst (such as platinum) necessary to assure adequate decomposition in use. Regarding catalyst size, typically 94 square millimeters to 141 square millimeters of catalyst surface area is allocated for each milliliter of 3.0% to 4.0% hydrogen peroxide solution. Although an undersized catalyst would certainly slow the decomposition process, using an undersized catalyst may result in the lens solution not reaching user comfort levels within a reasonable time period, since the significance of catalyst surface area actually increases as the amount of released energy and solution concentration declines. Additionally, methods (such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,448) of slowing decomposition by using buoyant catalysts that have contact areas which increase as they sink from loss of attached bubbles have proven too difficult to commercialize reliably.